Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 27a: Dongwa's Big Brother
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. We pan over from the mountains to the Magistrate's palace, and zoom over to Dongwa doing tai chi) Dongwa: I've always admired my older brother Peng. He inspired me to do tai chi. (Transition wipe to the Foolish Magistrate's throne room. The Magistrate, Tai-Tai, The Three Daughters, The Cook, and the Reader of the Rules are there) The Foolish Magistrate: I have a great announcement to make! The Reader of the Rules: Oh no... The Foolish Magistrate: My younger brother, Yao Fun, is coming to visit! (Everyone cheers except the Reader) Ba-Do: You mean we'll get to see Uncle Yao after so many years? The Foolish Magistrate: Yes, my perfect plum! (Baba Miao walks into the throne room) Baba Miao: So, he'll be coming back? I bet Peng will be coming too. The Foolish Magistrate: He'll be here tonight, so look your best! (Transition wipe to Baba Miao and Mama Miao talking to Sagwa, Sheegwa, Cha-Siu, Nai-Nai, and Yeh-Yeh) Baba Miao: Children, the Magistrate's younger brother Yao is coming to visit! Sagwa: So we'll get to see Cousin Peng? Cha-Siu: I hope! I can't wait to see him again. Last saw him while visiting Yao's workplace in Ningxia. Baba Miao: Yes children. Yeh-Yeh: I hope to see that Cousin Peng has grown! Baba Miao: I would not be surprised if Dongwa still remembered Peng. Sagwa: Speaking of which, where is Dongwa? Baba Miao: Let him be. We will let Peng be a surpise for him. Dongwa probably fell asleep somewhere anyway. (Sagwa runs outside, running up to Paulo and Pablo's clubhouse. Fu-Fu is waiting there). Fu-Fu: Sagwa! How's it going my friend? Sagwa: Great! The Magistrate's younger brother is coming. Fu-Fu: Wow! I didn't know he had a brother. (Transition wipe to Sheegwa having fun. She finds Dongwa asleep under a tree and runs to pounce on him. Sheegwa: Heeeeeeeeeeey! Dongwa! (Sheegwa jumps on Dongwa and wakes him up) Dongwa: *getting up* Sheegwa get off! (Sheegwa slides off Dongwa's back. Transition wipe to the Magistrate and Yao at the gates of the palace) The Foolish Magistrate: Brother! How are you brother? Uncle Yao: I am great, thank you. How about yourself? The Foolish Magistrate: Even better now that you are here. But might I asked what happened to you? Uncle Yao: I gave up the life of the palace to become a worker at a farm in Ningxia. It feels so good to earn a living. Not that I look at you any different, my brother. I just wanted to do things differently. My cat, Peng and I have been through a lot together over the last few years. (Peng, a Siamese cat, runs up to Yao and walks around him) (Transition wipe to Peng roaming around the palace grounds. He notices Dongwa doing his style of tai-chi and walks up next to him) Peng: Hey! Dongwa! Dongwa: Yes? Peng: Guess who it is? Dongwa: Pablo's biological brother? Peng: No, kid! It's me, Peng! Dongwa: Peng? PENG! *happily screams* (Dongwa perks up and hugs Peng) Dongwa: It's you! You're back after so long! And you're here! In front of me! I'm so overcome with all sorts of joy! Peng: I can't believe you remember me, kid! You were like, around Sheegwa's age when I left. (Dongwa gets off Peng) Dongwa: I never forgot you! You're the reason why I do Tai Chi! I wanted to do something to help to never forget you! Peng: So, I'm special? Dongwa: Yes! Remember the time you saved me from Lik-Lik's dad and Hun-Hun's dad? Peng: Yes. I remember it now. (Flashback to a young Dongwa, who is all white, following a younger, fatter Yao, who is holding a pet carrier. As Yao puts down the carrier, Dongwa looks into the door) Dongwa: Hello! Is anyone in there? Peng: Hey kid! How ya doing? Dongwa: Whoah! I am doing okay. Peng: Good, cause when I get out of this stupid carrier you are going down! (Dongwa backs away slowly and runs behind Mama Miao walking by) Dongwa: Mama, don't let him hurt me! Mama Miao: Who? Dongwa: The mean box! (Mama walks over to the carrier and looks inside. She then turns around and walks back to her son) Mama Miao: Dongwa, the only reason why you should be scared of that carrier is the older kitten in there might want to tag you and make you it! Dongwa: What are you talking about? Mama Miao: Oops! I haven't taught you how to play tag yet! (Pan over to the pet carrier, and we see a younger Peng) Peng: Hey kid! I was just teasing you ya know! You should really learn how to take a joke. (Transition wipe to younger Dongwa sulking in the alley-way. A younger Baba Lik-Lik and Baba Hun-Hun walk up) Baba Lik-Lik: Hey look! The wittle palace baby is sad! (Baba Lik-Lik and Baba Hun-Hun laugh) Baba Hun-Hun: Poor wittle kitty wanna take a nappy bye? (Peng runs up) Peng: Hey, pea brains! Get out of the palace alley, you scum! Baba Lik-Lik: Uh-oh... We can't have our reputations damaged. We should never have come here anyway. Word of this gets around and we are ruined! Baba Hun-Hun: Run Qing Gang! (The two scurry over the palace wall) Dongwa: Um... hi. Peng: Name's Peng. 'Nevuh seen this before? (Peng stands on his hind legs) Dongwa: Wow! Peng: It's Tai Chi. Dongwa: I've seen the Cook do that in the morning sometimes. Peng: Come on, I'll teach ya, but only after we become brothers. Dongwa: But how do you do it? Peng: Hold my paw and shake. (Peng and Dongwa shake paws) Peng: See ya tomorrow! (Peng runs off) (Dongwa walks through the alley. A sneeze is heard and he spots a younger Hun-Hun) Dongwa: Who are you? Hun-Hun: I'm Hun-Hun, and I was just wondering if you would like to be friends with me too. Dongwa: Okay then! (Hun-Hun and Dongwa shake hands) Hun-Hun: Bye! (Transition wipe to a montage of Dongwa, Peng, and Hun-Hun having fun over the 5-month stay. Then cut to Uncle Yao talking with the Magistrate) Uncle Yao: Thank you my brother, for your hospitality over the last five months. However I cannot stay here any longer. I am heading back out in two days. The Foolish Magistrate: You are always welcome here, dear brother! But I cannot make you stay! Good travels to you and Peng! (Transition wipe to Dongwa and Peng saying their goodbyes as Peng leaves in his pet carrier with Yao) Dongwa: Bye Peng! Peng: Remember, don't give up, don't break the rules that apply to you, and never back down from a fight! Dongwa: But what about right now? I can't not cry right now! Peng: Me neither, kid! Just this once! (End of flashback, cut to a near-teary eyed Peng and Dongwa) Peng: We were kinda dumb as kittens. (Hun-Hun and Ling run up) Ling: Wow, what a smart-looking kitten. Peng: Name's Peng. Hun-Hun: Hey don't I know you from somewhere? Peng: Yep. Dongwa: You remember Peng? Hun-Hun: Yes! And I'm happy that he's back. Dongwa: Hey, how 'bout we bring back the old gang? Peng: Yes! Hun-Hun: Yeah! Dongwa: Great! Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Episode Transcripts